Accidents Happen
by Naki-Kun
Summary: Callisto finds a lost angel on the street by the name of Yugi Motou, maybe this kid is the one destined to fight the ultimate Evil that is Rein. Yaoi! Sorry!Not that good in summaries!
1. Found but yet to be named

Accidents Happen  
By Naoko Rakeroshi  
  
In a land away, where dreams die and nightmares are born, where shadows live and ghouls cause havoc, a young youkai of the name Callisto was terrorizing innocent ghosts, not that they were innocent to begin with. His mighty claws and sharp fangs gave him the name Demos, which means Terror in latin. His gleaming red eyes, vivid red hair and long, outstreched black wings also made him part of Demos.  
  
He laughed maniacly and walked away, snickering. "Foolish weaklings, messing with the power of Darkness." He muttered, turning a corner when...  
  
SMACK!  
  
He walked right into a solid object. "What the Devil?" He said clutching his bleeding nose. He looked up and saw the most beautiful person in his life. "Oh, sorry. Here, let me give you a hand." The other boy said smiling. He put out a hand for Callisto to grasp.  
  
He gasped...  
  
This..boy... was... wonderful...in the meaning, great possibility to be shagged.  
  
Callisto's heart beat increased by:175%  
  
...That was much... Albeit more than he expected...  
  
...at all...  
  
...ever...  
  
...in his life...  
  
...getting annoyed aren't ya...  
  
...I know you are...  
  
...Bastard...  
  
...The boy looked like an angel...(LOL)I think...  
  
Callisto snapped out of his dot of thoughts when he realized that...He was a feared youkai, on the floor-bleeding-with an angel in front of him-sexy- and he was blushing-hint, hint nudge,nudge-is the world insane?  
  
...Think so...  
  
...Again with the dots...  
  
...Back to the story...  
  
His white clothes, sooo...white(LMAO). His smooth pale skin,and his shiny hair. His gigantic...wings(possibly rod.) The boy was a beautiful angel.  
  
...We should start the song now...  
  
...sometime...  
  
...I am now obssessed with the dots...  
  
...Oh well...  
  
:: Spend your lazy, endless crazy days, inside my head,  
  
You're so selfish, you're not the only one who thinks he's dead  
  
I'm paid to smile, now I'm on trial for what you think I said  
  
But I never said that everything would be ok,  
  
And I never said that we would live to see another day::  
  
Callisto took the angel's hand and stood up...  
  
::Motivate me, I wanna get myself out of this bed,  
  
Captivate me, I want good thoughts inside of my head,  
  
If I fall down would you come around and pick me right up off the ground ::  
  
The boy smiled. "What's you name?" He asked, looking up at Callisto with a british accent.(LOL)  
  
:: I'm unrealistic and narcisistic,  
  
You say I'm selfish and absurd  
  
You try to change me, you try to save me  
  
You say I'm gonna learn, I'm so blind,  
  
I'm out of time, You're so unkind sometimes,  
  
I never lied, I never lied, I never lied...  
  
Cuz I never said that everything would be ok,  
  
And I never said that we would live to see another day::  
  
Callisto smirked. "The name's Demos, get used to it."He then added to himself. 'I want to hear you scream it...'  
  
:: 'Cause everything it'll be ok,  
  
You know we're gonna live to see another day,  
  
Yeah...yeah...  
  
Motivate me...(i wanna get myself out of this)yeah,  
  
Motivate me...(i wanna get myself out of this)yeah,  
  
Motivate me...(i wanna get myself out of this)yeah,  
  
Motivate me...(i wanna get myself out of this)yeah...::  
  
§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{  
  
TBC...  
  
Naoko:I hope you like it...  
  
Akira:It's a song scene, who is it?  
  
Kairi:Tell us...  
  
Lin:...And you won't regret it. 


	2. Who would've thought?

Chapter 2  
By Naoko Rakeroshi  
  
The angel looked confused then said, "My name is Yugi Motou but some people call me Darkness." His voice of pure innocence. "Darkness?" Asked Callisto. "Yes." Said Yugi. "You don't look like one." Said Callisto, tilting his head sideways.  
  
The boy nodded once and close his eyes. He began to shake and slowly his angel wings grew hard and grey.Horns produced out from each corners on the wings. Yugi's face became scaly and blue, his ears grew longer and more elven -like.  
  
::Something takes a part of me.  
  
Something lost and never seen.  
  
Everytime I start to believe,  
  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.  
  
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna feel alive)  
  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)  
  
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna feel alive)  
  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.::  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and a dark red light shine.There were lifeless, black dots where his eyes used to be. He grew long claws and a long spiked tail sprouted out from his back. The tail swished back and forth and ended up hitting Callisto on his cheek, leaving a bloody red line right under his left eye.He closed his eyes again and clenched his fists.  
  
:: Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
  
You'll never see me fall from grace  
  
Something takes a part of me.  
  
You and I were meant to be.::  
  
Yugi gave a low growl and his hair turned completely black. His face became pale and fangs were shown when he opened his mouth in pain from the transformation. Callisto winced at what he saw.  
  
...Maybe he is in pain of the changes inside his body?...  
  
...Oh great, now I'm talking to myself...  
  
...Wait, I did that last chapter...  
  
...Oh well...  
  
...The song's about to start again...  
  
...Here we go again...  
  
...Oh the dots...  
  
...What is it with the dots...  
  
...It's like an obssesion...  
  
...Not like I really give a flying fuck anyways of what other people think...  
  
...Oh do I?...  
  
...Whatever, here's the bloody song...  
  
...*mutters* Bloody fucking song...  
  
:: A cheap fuck for me to lay  
  
Something takes a part of me.  
  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna feel alive)  
  
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)  
  
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna feel alive)  
  
Nothing in my life is free... is free::  
  
The saking stopped and Yugi opened his eyes slowly again. He smiled at Callisto who stared back in shock. Yugi stepped forward, his face merely inches away from Callisto's. "So now you know why they call me Darkness." He said finally before he fell into uncouncousness as his world turned upside down.  
  
:: So...fight! something on the... dum na ema  
  
Fight...some things they fight  
  
So...something on the... dum na ema  
  
Fight...some things they fight  
  
Fight...something of the... dum na ema  
  
No...some things they fight  
  
Fight...something of the... dum na ema  
  
Fight...some things they fight ::  
  
§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§  
  
Naoko:Hope you like it...We all worked hard on it.  
  
Lin:Yay!!!Another song scene!!!  
  
Akira:Please R+R with the name of the song  
  
Kairi:Thanks to:  
  
nikki92286 - please review more!!!!! 


	3. The person within

Chapter 3  
By Naoko Rakeroshi  
  
Callisto stared at the lifeless body on his arms. A pained expression ran passed his face as he sighed. "Why must I always fall in love with the different sort of people?" He took Yugi's arm and placed it over his shoulder easily. Yugi seemed so light.  
  
...Weird...  
  
...I expected dead weight...  
  
...well at least he's not fat...  
  
...That would be a major problem for me...  
  
...Oh no. It's the dots again...  
  
...Back from the dead to haunt me...  
  
...Oh screw this...  
  
...*whispers* I wonder if there's a song in this chapter...  
  
...Hope not...  
  
He stood up and slowly but gently walked passed the street and over to his 'humble abode', which isn't much. It was just a small apartment(yes... demons do have apartment!), with old wall tiles and rusty piping. He kicked the door open, since he forgot his key. A loud 'thump' echoed across the house,later meeting silence.  
  
Then... "What the fuck was that for?" A head popped out from the kitchen, short blond hair, just over the person's ears, slowly making it's way to their face. Raichi, a small young apparation with deep purple eyes, brushed the strand of hair uncounsiously.  
  
On one hand were chopsticks and on the other, a bowl of chicken ramen. "Shit." She muttered, looking at the body on Callisto's strong hold. She hopped over to Callisto, who laid the boy on the warm sof.  
  
"Who's this?" She asked in innocence. Her voice was high and her eyes widened in concern. Raichi, only 200 years of age, wore a long blue kimono, the ends ripped on account that she was always tripping. "This is Yugi Motou. I met him just earlier today. Will you help me heal him, I have some questions to ask him." He said simply.  
  
'Strange. He looks like the demons from the far East. And those wings.' Raichi's eyes narrowed , a look scary enought to make a brave and awesome fighter to crap his pants in fear. "Ok." Raichi closed her eyes and muttered a chant, waving her hands slowly over Yugi's body.  
  
::You were my only one::  
  
::The one to change my world::  
  
::You helped me through pain many a time::  
  
::I wish to repay you, but my faith has shrivled::  
  
::You went away and stayed far::  
  
::I wish to see you, but I've given up on myself::  
  
Suddenly Yugi's eyes snapped open. He gasped, sitting upright. "Wha...What happened?" He asked, looking at Callist, the at the mysterious girl in fron of him. 'I remember transforming, then... the smell of lighting reached my nose and everything went dark.' His temple gave a sharp jolt and he clutched his head in pain.  
  
"I thought you healed him?" Callisto asked hi disbelief, wrapping his arms around the young boy. Raichi casted her eyes on Yugi. A frown placed on her face. "That is all my powers have been able to do." She kneeled down, her face equal of Yugi's (he's sitting in a sofa, remember.). "Who are you?" She said, more of a statement than that of a question. " Yugi Motou." The boy whispered. He looked down.  
  
'A secret.' Thought Raichi. ' I suspected as much. This boy is obviously not who we think he is.' Out loud , she gave a shrug and smiled. " My name is Raichi! Nice to meet you!!" Her hyperactive self coming back to her.  
  
She jumped on the sofa next to Yugi and smiled. A nice sweet smile, which to some meant happiness. To those who knew the smile, also knew the secret behind it. The dark secre that sorrounds her and her past. Her parents, her friends, her condition, all behind the sickening smile that etched across her face...  
  
§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{§{  
  
Naoko: Ok! I'm done for today! Please R+R so I can write more chappies!  
  
Akira: Sorry it took so long!! Naki was sooooo lazy these past few months, always coming up with new stories but never finishing anything!  
  
Naoko: Shut up! Please read and review!  
  
Lin: The song in the beginning wasn't much of a song. Naoko was not able to use the computer so she had to make one up on her own! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Naoko: Ok whatever! 


End file.
